Percabeth One-Shots
by taybayxo98
Summary: Just some one-shots of one one of the most amazing ships: PERCABETH


**You just don't.**

Percy's POV:

It was just another Saturday afternoon with Annabeth, hanging out in my mom's apartment when she goes out with Paul for date nights. Me and Annabeth-Or as Annabeth would correct me: "Its Annabeth and I, Seaweed Brain!"- were relaxing on the sofa; me with my back resting on the arm-rest and Annabeth curled up on my lap. She was reading this greek romance novel-If that even is a thing! - so it easy for her to read it. I was listening to my music and playing with Annabeth's hair. She was soooo involved with her book that I don't think she noticed how long I have been doing it. I look down at Annabeth, she may not admit it, but she is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The way her curly, blonde hair cascades just past her shoulders and her breathtaking, startling, stormy-grey eyes light up when she is reading or doing her designs for Olympus or darken during a fight with a monster, or sometimes me. I start to smile and watch her eyes dart back and forth from her reading. I try to get Annabeth's attention because I was starting to get bored but she was just too involved with her book. I smirked once I got this amazing idea. As Annabeth is about to turn to the last page of her book, I snatch the book out of her hands and jump off the couch, causing Annabeth to fall off. I stand at the entrance to the kitchen as Annabeth is standing up. By the look on her face, she looks like she is ready to kill me, and trust me, I have gotten that look plenty of times.

"Dammit Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth says when she is standing up. "I was almost done! Now give me my book back!"

I smirk. "If you want it, come and get it Wise Girl!" After that sentence, I dash away and start to run all over the house with Annabeth trailing behind me.

"Grrrrr, Perseus Jackson! You give that book back now or I swear-" I cut her off

"Ohhhh, using the full name now are we!" I laugh as I run to the bathroom and stand in front of the toilet and dangle the book above the toilet.

"NOOOO! Don't you dare drop that book!" She pleads "Please, I need to know how it ends!"

"Oh my gods, it looks like your about to cry!" I would laugh but I know how Annabeth gets about books she gets really interested in. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot how you feel about books that you love. Here." I hand the book out toward her.

Annabeth slowly reaches her hand out towards the book with a sad look on her face and grabs the book. I was going to kiss her to apologize but she just runs away laughing!

"Not gonna happen Seaweed Brain! That's what you get for stealing my book!" Annabeth laughs

"Get back here Wise Girl!" I playfully yell as I chase after her. Annabeth is about to turn a corner when I catch Annabeth in my arms and throw her on the couch. I pin her down and smirk evilly down at her.

"You can either kiss me or it's punishment time. You choose." Annabeth doesn't reply, she just clomps her mouth shut with a: "Not going to happen look" on her face.

"Fine then, it's punishment time!" I smirk as look down at Annabeth. She is trying to look fierce but I can see a small scared look in her eyes. I laugh as I start to tickle her, I know it's one of Annabeths weaknesses; she can't stand it when people tickle her.

"Stop, per-haha-cy! Stop!" she laughs. "I can't take it"

"You can kiss me then!" I tell her.

"Fine, fine just stop tickling me!" she laughs louder. I stop tickling her and look down at her. Annabeth is trying to catch her breath but glaring at me at the same time.

"That's so unfair! You know my weakness and I don't know yours. You always use tickling against me and let me tell you th-" I cut her off from her rambling with a kiss. She reply's quickly with a kiss back. First it was a little small, but then it turns out steamy and romantic, we both start to get into it more. I start to sit up without breaking the kiss, Annabeth starts to wrap her legs around my waist and I stand up and carry us back to my bedroom. I lay Annabeth down on the the bed and get on top of her. The kiss starts to get really hot and wonderful. I love these kind of kisses with Annabeth. It always turns out magical and wonderful. Let's just say magical things happened and Annabeth never got to finish her book that night.

End of POV

But little did they now, that the ending of the book, was the exact same and Percy and Annabeth's evening.


End file.
